From Hero to Enemy
by M4dG4rl
Summary: Ketika Fang lebih memilih sang kapten daripada sahabatnya sendiri. "Maafkan aku."/ "Tapi, Fang. Kau temanku."/ "Kapten Kaizo adalah keluargaku." Dan hanya pada sang kapten lah tempatnya kembali.
**A/N : Padahal saya sudah memutuskan berhenti mengikuti fandom ini sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu tapi … ah … monsta malah mengeluarkan tokoh baru (ganteng) yang membuatku jatuh hati. Well, kurang afdol rasanya jika saya benar-benar pergi dari sini tanpa meninggalkan setidaknya dua atau tiga fanfic yang ada Kaizo nya. Atau mungkin empat fanfic? Lima?**

 **Ini hanyalah imajinasiku seandainya Fang (atau Pang) lebih memilih setia pada kaptennya daripada teman-temannya sendiri.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own BoBoiBoy**

 **Warnings : beberapa _typos_ dan kesalahan EYD -eh, EYD udah kadaluarsa, ya.**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kaku. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya yang terlindungi di balik kaca mata yang bertengger di wajahnya. Kedua tangan bersarung ungu dalam keadaan terkepal, dengan kabut hitam tebal masih mengitari keduanya.

Satu serangan lagi dan lawannya yang sedang terkapar di depannya akan benar-benar tumbang.

Tapi ia tidak mungkin menyakitinya lagi. Tidak bisa.

"Habisi dia sekarang!" Suara dari sang kapten memerintahnya dengan lantang dari belakang.

Kedua kakinya gemetar. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya, memaksakan diri untuk melihat orang yang ia anggap sebagai kawan. Seketika, perutnya serasa kram, seakan-akan organ-organ pencernaannya saling menekan satu sama lain takkala ia menyaksikan keadaan temannya yang kini terlihat amat menyedihkan.

BoBoiBoy, dalam wujudnya yang normal, dengan lemas mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, menatap mata Fang. Kulit wajah yang biasanya bersih kini telah kotor oleh debu dan darah. Beberapa luka yang mengerikan terlihat jelas menghiasi beberapa bagian ; dagu, kedua siku dan lutut kiri. Jaket oranye yang biasa ia kenakan kini telah robek sana-sini. Topinya telah hilang entah kemana. Ia lebih mirip dengan anak gembel yang menjadi korban tabrak lari daripada super hero terhormat.

"F-Fang," lirih BoBoiBoy. Matanya penuh dengan permohonan sementara tubuhnya tidak sanggup lagi untuk bangkit. "Berhenti."

Fang nyaris tidak sanggup untuk bertahan. Ingin sekali ia menghampiri bocah manusia itu dan membawanya pergi jauh dari sini ke tempat yang aman. Atau jika ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyentuhnya, Fang berharap BoBoiBoy akan segera kabur dari sini bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

 _Oh … Yaya, Ying, Gopal … kenapa kalian diam saja? Cepat hancurkan perisai ini dan selamatkan teman kalian._

Tapi barrier yang diciptakan oleh kaptennya terlalu kuat. Roket pun tidak mampu untuk menembusnya.

"M-maafkan aku, BoBoiBoy." Si bocah alien memalingkan wajahnya. Terus menatap BoBoiBoy dalam kondisi seperti itu hanya akan membuat hatinya serasa teriris lebih dalam lagi. Tapi ia tidak boleh mengalah pada perasaannya. Misi serta loyalitasnya pada Kaizo, sang kapten yang sudah menjaga dan merawatnya sejak dulu, jauh lebih penting daripada persahabatannya selama ini.

 _Atau … benarkah demikian?_ Ia mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri.

"F-Fang …," BoBoiBoy kembali memanggilnya. Ia mencoba bangkit. Seketika, rasa nyeri yang amat luar biasa dari luka di tubuh kembali menyerangnya, menjalar dari ujung kepala hingga mata kaki.

Namun ia keras kepala. Terlalu keras kepala untuk menyerah demi meyakinkan temannya agar kembali pada pihak mereka.

Kaizo mengawasi si anak manusia berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan tatapan angkuh. Matanya sedikit menyipit dengan curiga ketika sadar bahwa bawahannya belum juga memberikan serangan perpisahan terakhir.

Kedua tangan BoBoiBoy meraih ke depan. Dengan kaki pincang, ia berusaha menggapai si bocah berambut ungu. Ia tak peduli entah namanya Fang atau Pang, alien atau manusia, dia tetaplah temannya. Ia terus melangkah ke depan dengan kecepatan yang dapat dikalahkan oleh seekor kura-kura yang mengantuk. Anak kucing terlantar yang kelaparan mungkin masih akan menatapnya dengan pandangan menghina.

Dan ketika Fang dengan gesit menangkap badan BoBoiBoy yang hampir ambruk, kemurkaan sang kapten tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Pang!" hardiknya dengan suara yang mampu mengusir gerombolan serigala ganas hanya dengan sekali bentakan.

Yang dipanggil membeku di tempat. Ia mengunci matanya dengan milik BoBoiBoy selama beberapa detik. BoBoiBoy menggeleng, bahasa isyarat yang memintanya untuk tidak mendengarkan perintah sang atasan.

Tapi hanya Fang yang tahu seberapa mengerikannya kekuatan Kaizo.

Demi kebaikannya dan juga teman-temannya, ia berharap mereka segera menyerah dan memberikan jam kuasa mereka dengan suka rela untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini. Ia tahu kaptennya bukan orang jahat. Jam tangan mereka akan digunakan demi kebaikan untuk planet mereka.

Lagipula, Ochobot pasti tidak akan keberatan untuk memberikan kuasa yang baru.

Namun apa yang tidak diketahui Fang, pendirian teguh BoBoiBoy bukan karena ia tidak mau menyerahkan kuasanya. Melainkan karena ia tahu, jika ia menyerah, maka Fang akan kembali ke planetnya dan ia akan kehilangan salah satu teman terbaiknya.

"Menyerahlah," bisik Fang. "kumohon."

"Tidak." Kondisi BoBoiBoy mungkin terlihat parah, namun sorot matanya menunjukkan keseriusan yang amat dalam. "Kau temanku."

Sebuah suara menarik perhatian Fang, diiringi dengan _barrier_ yang semakin menipis. Bocah alien itu menoleh ke samping dan terkejut ketika menyadari kaptennya telah bersiap dengan pedang yang dapat menghancurkan bangunan kokoh hanya dengan sekali tebasan.

Jika ia tidak mampu menghabisi BoBoiBoy, maka Kaizo akan melakukannya sendiri, dengan serangan yang lebih dasyat lagi, tentunya. Tidak ada jaminan manusia akan tetap bertahan hidup oleh serangan senjata itu. Apalagi manusia dengan tubuh banyak luka.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan. Lebih baik BoBoiBoy terluka oleh kuasa banyangnya daripada kuasa milik kaptennya. "Maafkan aku," kabut hitam kembali terbentuk di atas telapak tangan kanannya, bergerak melingkar cepat membentuk cakram yang berputar. "Kiyaaaahhh!"

Piringan hitam itu menghantam dada BoBoiBoy, mengirim sang korban terpental ke belakang. Pada saat itu juga, Fang merasakan rasa sakit yang sama. Untunglah dengan sigap Yaya meluncur terbang dan menangkap tubuh temannya sebelum menghantam tanah.

"BoBoiBoy!" panggil gadis kecil itu, hampir menangis. Ying dan Gopal segera menyusul.

Tubuh BoBoiBoy tidak lagi bergerak. Lukanya semakin parah dan sebagian besar bajunya hancur. Sorot mata penuh dengan tekad kuat itu telah menghilang.

' _Dia masih hidup, kan?'_ Fang berharap dalam hati. Ia menatap tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyerang. Seketika, ia terbelalak dengan kedua alis terangkat ke atas.

Jam tangan BoBoiBoy tiba-tiba sudah berada di genggamannya. Tapi sejak kapan? Ia bahkan tidak menyadari hal itu ketika BoBoiBoy diam-diam melepaskan jam kuasanya dan dengan terburu-buru menyematkannya ke tangannya sebelum tubuhnya terlempar.

Fang tidak akan mampu merebut jam tangan kuasa teman-temannya begitu saja. Jika ia gagal, maka hukuman mengerikan dari sang kapten akan menantinya. Dan BoBoiBoy tahu akan hal itu. Karena itulah ia segera memberikan jam miliknya bersamaan dengan serangan itu.

' _Dasar bodoh,'_ sesal Fang dalam hati.

Tatapannya berpindah pada ketiga temannya yang lain, yang mana menatapnya balik dengan waspada.

Dengan sebuah seruan panjang, ia menyerang mereka.

Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan BoBoiBoy.

Tidak akan, walaupun itu semua harus dibayarnya mahal dengan kehilangan semua sahabatnya.

' _Maafkan aku,_ ' ia terus mengucapkan itu setelah empat jam tangan digital yang menyimpan kekuatan luar biasa telah berpindah ke tangannya. _'Maafkan aku.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bahunya merosot dan kepalanya tertunduk. Ia terus duduk di atas lantai kapal angkasa itu selama hampir 3 jam sejak urusannya di bumi selesai.

Bayangan tubuh- tubuh tak berdaya milik teman-temannya terus menghantui kepalanya.

Ia pantas disebut penghianat. Oh, tidak. Mungkin bajingan adalah kata-kata yang tepat untuknya.

Sejak awal, ia bermaksud bergabung dengan _gank_ BoBoiBoy hanya agar lebih mudah merebut jam kuasa mereka. Salahnya adalah, ia malah membiarkan dirinya terhanyut oleh kekuatan persahabatan tulus yang ditawarkan padanya. Kekuatan yang mampu menghancurkan dinding pembatas bernama anti social yang ia buat untuk melindunginya dari pengaruh kebiasaan manusia. Kaptennya sendiri sudah memperingatkannya hal yang sama untuk tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain sebelum ia meninggalkannya di bumi. Manusia adalah makhuk _primitive_ jika disandingkan dengan alien yang memiliki peradaban lebih maju. Tidak pernah ada sejarah yang mencatat bahwa dua makhluk yang berasal dari planet yang berbeda bisa berteman sebelumnya. Kalaupun ada, semua berakhir dengan permusuhan. Adu Du dan BoBoiBoy, misalnya. Dan sekarang, dirinya sendiri.

Seandainya saja ia menolak misi _ini_ waktu itu. Tapi hanya Kaizo lah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Kaptennya lah yang selama ini sudah merawat dan menjaganya sejak kecil – yang mengajari dan melindunginya dari bahaya gangguan alien lain. Dan saat Kaizo tersandung masalah pemberontakan, Fang tahu sekarang gilirannya lah untuk melayani dan membantu sang kapten pada masa sulit seperti sekarang.

' _Maafkan aku,'_

Tapi takkan ada yang akan mendengar permintaan maaf darinya. Ia sudah bukan bagian dari _mereka_ lagi.

' _Maafkan aku,'_

 _Mereka_ semua sudah membencinya. Hanya kepada kapten Kaizo lah tempatnya kembali.

' _Maafkan aku,'_

' _Maafkan … aku,'_

Matanya semakin berat dan tubuhnya seperti kehabisan tenaga. Ia segera roboh, tertidur di atas lantai.

Sang kapten yang datang tak lama kemudian hanya menggeleng saat melihat bocah yang kelelahan itu. Ia berlutut di sampingnya dan mengguncang bahu Fang dengan lembut. Tidak ada respon. Diiringi dengan sebuah desahan ringan, ia memeluk si alien kecil dan menggendongnya menuju kamar lamanya. Fang bergumam lemah, hampir tak terdengar. Kaizo melirik wajah anak itu sebentar. Sebuah senyuman muncul di antara kedua bibirnya.

Ia bangga terhadap anak itu. Ia tahu bahwa Fang – bukan, Pang tidak akan pernah mengecewakannya.

Sayang sekali ia tidak pernah tahu betapa terlukanya hati anak itu hanya karena mengikuti keegoisannya semata.

* * *

 **A/N : Demi dewa! Apa yang sudah kutulis ini?**


End file.
